monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kushala Daora
(Cold Terrains only in 2nd Gen, anywhere in 4th Gen and MHF-GG HC) |Ailments = (Cold Terrains only in 2nd Gen, anywhere in 4th Gen) (4th Gen) (4th Gen) (MHF-GG HC only) |Weakest to = reduces Wind Aura |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Wind Blasts |Habitats = Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Town, Desert, Tower Top, Frozen Seaway, Unknown Great Forest, Dunes |Monster Size = 1261.6 2215.6 |Monster Relations = Rusted Kushala Daora, Garuba Daora |Generation = Second }} Kushala Daora is a unique Elder Dragon capable of harnessing the power of wind. Its skin is plated with metal, which it has to shed occasionally, and it will defend itself fiercely from Hunters. __TOC__ Physiology Kushala Daora is a four legged Elder Dragon with a pair of widely spreading wings. Its skin is plated with metal that makes weapons bounce off without enough sharpness. Kushala Daora has numerous horns lining its head and sharp claws on each of its legs. Abilities Kushala Daora have the ability to manipulate strong winds, creating a wind barrier that surrounds it during rage mode. The wind barrier can knock a hunter back, making the hunter vulnerable to Kushala Daora's attacks. The wind barrier also makes it difficult for the hunter to attack its body, except for head and the tail. Behavior Kushala Daora can be observed drinking water in the Jungle and eating ore in Area 7 in the Jungle (MHFU). Kushala Daora will shed its skin after it is rusted, although there are Rusted Kushala Daora that hasn't shed its skin recently. Habitat Kushala Daora can be fought in many places, mainly in the Snowy Mountains. It is seen in the Jungle, and on rare occasions in the Desert (G-Rank Quest). Rusted Kushala Daora can be fought in the town. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Rusted Kushala Daora Main Article: 'Rusted Kushala Daora'' The '''Rusted Kushala Daora is an older Kushala Daora that hasn't shed its metallic scales recently. In response, its shiny, silver, metallic skin becomes a rusted brown. It can be fought in a download quest in Monster Hunter Freedom 2, and in the Gathering Hall (Quest Level 5, only able to start Quest if players has completed all HR2 and 3 Quests). Both of these Quests happen in the Town. Rusted Kushala Daora is an Event Quest monster in Monster Hunter 4. Hard Core (HC) Kushala Daora HC Kushala Daora is capable of inflicting the Defense Down status if the Hunter is close enough for the roar to launch him/her into the air. The ice crystals formed on the ground during a roar don't inflict the status but serve the purpose of stopping the red bar damage recovery of the Hunter. Gou (剛) Kushala Daora has an exclusive attack where it charges up an attack and then flaps its wings violently for a few seconds, enveloping itself in a Hurricane-like twister that OHKO's (rage mode) anyone who comes in direct contact with it. In rage mode this move has a charge-up time of approximately 1 second. Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Since its appearance in Monster Hunter 2, Kushala Daora has two music themes. This changed in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 wherein it only used one of its themes. This carried over to its later appearances, making the other Music Theme exclusive to Monster Hunter 2. Notes Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:MH4 Monsters